Voodoo Love
by EmilyPlayzZ
Summary: Voodoo doll AU! Harry finds himself a lover through the most unexpected means. Harry may be the one person, people come to, to find love, but where does HE go to, to find his own romance?


**Hi everyone! This fanfic has got nothing to do with me. It is written by my friend,Dexter, who's only going to post Harry Potter stories like this. So if you see Harry Potter stories, or anything unrelated to the Prince of Tennis please note that the story is not mine! Here's my friend's intro.**

* * *

 _ **Hey Guys so I'm Emily's friend and also a co-owner of this account. I own nothing other than the story and my own feels. Yes this also means that I'm not responsible if any writing here wreaks you emotionally. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Ps do drop some reviews for our story because WE WILL SHOWER YOU WITH LOVE AND CANDY AND CAKE IF YOU GAVE US GREAT FEEDBACK ON OUR FANFICTION!**_

* * *

 **Honestly... I'm not going to bother with his stories so why am I a part of the 'WE'? *Sigh***

 **Title: Voodoo Love**

 **Rating: T**

 **Word Count: 1023**

 **Main Characters: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Throughout the many years as a voodoo master, the common reason as to why people came to me was because they wanted the person they fell for to love them back. Or because they wanted to salvage the relationship with their lover.

Most of the time I would make no promises. They could try but things might not end up the way they wanted. This was because I studied the fate of the client and of their loved one. If they weren't fated for each other, I wouldn't do anything about it. Once they eventually broke up, I would study their fates once more and then charm them to be attached to the voodoo doll. Then their voodoo doll selves would pick another voodoo doll they liked and that was when the magic began.

Depending on the fate of the client and on the fate of the voodoo doll chosen, the ritual to amend the fate and tie them closer together took any time from a week to a year, or even longer. Once it was over and their paths were crossed, I burned both voodoo dolls and kept the ashes in an urn so that when the devil to take the ashes to end their lives at least they would die together.

And then one day, I saw him.

'I just want to be confident enough to find myself a lover,' was all he said.

It was rather shocking really, for he didn't ask for anything else. But I tied his soul to a voodoo doll anyway, letting the doll choose someone it liked.

Strangely, the doll didn't pick a partner. He flirted with all of them who were willing to chat with him (some of the dolls were meant to be alone for the time being, and because of that they ignored anyone would tried to get friendly with them) but he didn't find interest in anyone.

Finally one day I just couldn't hold back my curiosity.

'Why do you have to flirt with everyone and then reject them harshly? I don't see the purpose in doing this.'

'Oh that's because I've already found the one that I love. Haven't you noticed?'

My eyebrows rose. I had no clue, truth be told. And such an answer was rather surprising.

'No I haven't noticed.'

'You. It's you, Draco. I've set my heart out on you.'

My mouth opened wide. So this man... whom I had never seen before, fell for me? I couldn't believe it.

Out of impulse I studied the man's, birth date and time and then studied the stars, which gave me full insight into the man's fate.

His name was Harry Potter and he was a young adult who had a successful career as a lawyer, but had gotten bored of it.

And then somehow, I popped up along the line. I was supposed to be his lover, the one and only one either one of us would have.

It was shocking. The stunned me just ran out of my cottage in the middle of the woods. I had no idea where I was going- my legs just kept on moving. This was all mind blowing. The thing about Occulomancy, the art of studying fate, was that one couldn't study your own fate. And so I had no idea that I would fall in love with anyone at all... until he came along.

I just kept on running in the woods until... I bumped into Harry himself.

'Oh I'm so sorry! Are you alright?'

His deep and husky voice instantly caught my heart. This was the man whom I was destined to fall in love with, and I could clearly see why.

'I bumped into a witch-doctor who was supposed to help me fall in love in the woods. Imagine what a story that would make.'

'Well for your information I ain't no witch-doctor I'm a proper magician who offers his magic to helping others solve the problems of their love life! '

The word 'witch-doctor' got on my nerves- dammit it was such a low-class term for folks who followed traditional methods in attempts to heal an injured. I felt that there wasn't any form of respect given to these healers who tried their best to save the injured.

'Whoa, calm down... I didn't mean to anger the sleeping lion.'

My angry glare at him shut him up. Such insult to my profession- something I couldn't forgive easily. I stormed off, resisting the urge to strangle him. But Harry just wouldn't let me go. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him.

'Shh... I was just joking... no need to be so serious.'

I gasped in surprise when he gave me a kiss on the cheek, but that was all it took for me to be smittened in love with Keane.

Eventually we got married and he no longer became a lawyer- a teacher at the local university teaching Mythology and Folklore seemed to be his thing. His voodoo doll self was still around, for I hadn't gotten the courage to get rid of it. I created another voodoo doll, but this time attaching myself to it. It was rather amusing to watch a voodoo doll me dance with the voodoo doll Keane.

Later on in our marriage I asked the voodoo doll Harry why, of all people, me.

'Oh, you must have forgotten, haven't you? When we were much younger I lived in the forest too- the son of the wood Carver. You would always pop out of the fire place when my dad wasn't around and we'd play either together. I supposed the car accident you got into when you were 5 made you lose our memories together. Perhaps that was why came over to find you- to see if I really was destined to love the voodoo doll master who lived near the lake.'

Till today I still don't recall anything before the car accident when I was five, but I never really bother to. What's more important is that I found the love of my life, and I hope you do too.

* * *

 **Well that's the end.**

 **This is Emily by the way =) not Dexter.**

 **I really hope you guys will enjoy his stories,**

 **cuz he might post more -.-**

 **Alright bye now**

 **xx ~Emily**


End file.
